The Starting of a new Quest
by Ray-sama
Summary: When Kagome and the rest of the crew meet up with Sesshomaru, a demon curses her to be binded to the first demon she spoke to. The demon would have to follow the commands of the master. What happens when it happens to Kag & Sess Chapter 4 is up
1. The Curse

Disclaimer: No! I don't own Inu & (  
  
The starting of a new Quest  
  
"Rin, stay here." Sesshomaru said to the girl. "O.K. Sesshomaru-Sama" Rin said with a toothy smile.  
  
Mean while with the Inu Crew  
  
"Inu-Yasha can we rest." Called a very exhausted Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. "Feh. Humans are pathetic" Inu-yasha said but stopped. Kagome suddenly tensed. "I sense Sesshomaru," She said  
  
"Indeed" said Sesshomaru's smooth velvety voice. A pungent scent suddenly came in the two youkai {Youkai=Sesshomaru Shippou.} "Your corpse is here little brother," Sesshomaru said with no emotion. Inu's eyes opened wide and he dashed off with his Demonic power. Before any one could think, all were slapped down except Kagome who put up a barrier for protection. The hunt was on. Sesshomaru smiled an evil smile and sat down. Kagome understood and ran as fast as possible. When he could barely smell her, he went after her. It took about 10 minutes for him to find her.  
  
At Kagome's  
  
Kagome was panting very hard. {An: oh just to let yall know. Kag 17 and Sess, in human years is 19} CRASH! Out of nowhere a youkai came crashing out of nowhere and knocked her around before cursing her, "The first person thy speaks to will be bound to you be it man hanyou or youkai" for bashing him around. With that the demon turned his back and stalked away. Kagome didn't know what this meant so she didn't pay attention to it. Suddenly Sesshomaru flew into the scene. ' Uh oh. Forgot about him' Kagome thought. "Get out of here Sesshomaru!" 'Why should I' he thought. But it was too late. He was cursed.   
  
Here's a Cliffy DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Plz no flames cause this is my first Chappie. No like, tell me!  
  
A little extra Dialogue   
  
Ray: Hi yall Inu: What the hell. Why did you make me go with Kikyo! Ray: Hey get off my shoulder Kay? Inu: Grrrrrr {pounces on Ray} Ray: {smiles evilly} Oh Kagome! Kag: What? Ray: {fake coughs and points to the still in pouncing mode Inu} Kag: {Gets mad} SIT BOY!!!!!!!!! Inu: (Wham) Owww. Bitch Ray Well! Ja!!! 


	2. A New Member

Inu: Grrrrrr! How dare you make her his.  
  
Ray: Who who's  
  
Sess: I for once agree with the half-breed. Why did you make me hers!  
  
Ray: Hey you'll like it later Wink Wink  
  
Kag: He'll like what?  
  
Ray: Umh... Hmm...  
  
Sess: She's going to make us Mmmmppphh {cant talk because Ray is covering his mouth}  
  
Ray: HehHehHeh Nothing whispers to Sesshy Don't spoil it!  
  
{Ray chases out Sess and Kag but not before giving Inu-Yasha a whipping from his fire and ice whip}  
  
Ray: Well 00; Just read the story! And No I don't own Inuyasha & (  
  
With Sesshomaru & Kagome   
  
"You want me to leave. Fine I'll leave but I'll be back." About 10 feet away from her he stopped. "Why aren't you going away?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru slapped his forehead. ' please don't tell me I'm cursed!' He tried moving. 'Damn!!!! I am cursed. Just my bad luck.' "If you haven't figured it out already we are cursed until a Brujo or the demon that cursed you lifts it. It just so happens, I know a Brujo but it will take a year to finish gathering his spell ingredients. We must go." Sesshomaru said in an emotionless voice. He picked her up in his arms bridal style and summoned his dust cloud.  
  
30 minutes later they discussed the problem to Kaijin, the brujo. Now, They had to wait.  
  
"Well since I can't leave you, I will join your silly little quest for now wench" 'let's just hope she doesn't find out she can control me too because of her miko powers.' When the two went to the Inu-taichi everyone went into offensive stance that is until Kagome told them it was okay and that Sesshomaru was joining them for now.  
  
"Oh, Okay then Kagome" Sango said. Everyone had their weapons sheathed exept for Inu-Yasha who still had Tetsusaiga (a.n. That is the real way of spelling the sword) unsheathed stared at Sesshomaru as if he were pure venom and Sesshomaru returning it right back. ' This is going to be a long day' Kagome thought. Mwuahahahahahha.I'm going to be so evil and stop right there.  
  
Here's my reviews:  
  
SilentBrat NO!! don't end it there! U r so cruel..sob Update reall soon pleaze -  
  
Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano okay..that was a little weird, but it was good the same..keep it up  
  
Western Hime Hey, i love your story so far! Please update asap! I can't wait to hear the rest of it! 


	3. Sesshomaru's Ward and finding out about ...

Ray: Yahoo!!! I got more reviews than last time. {Does different dances}  
  
Ship: Eheehe ; Sorry 'bout Ray, He just ate 10 full boxes of Chocolate!  
  
Ray: Right here ya know! --  
  
Sess: Anyhow. While he is getting ready to kill {Shippou gasps} yes kill the kit here, let's move on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO  
  
A few days after Sesshy came in the group   
  
There was a rustle in the bush and everyone went into attack stance except for Sesshomaru. Suddenly a blur of brown came and attached itself to Sesshomaru's leg. "Rin was so worried" When Sesshomaru-sama didn't come home. Jaken-sama said it was because Rin smelled bad. Is that true?" "No it isn't Rin" Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice and patted Rin's head. Everyone was surprised at that. It seemed like an hour before Rin seemed to notice she was not alone. She went around saying "who's the pretty lady" or "who's that" but when she got to Inu-Yasha she said, "Who's the cute little doggy?" Inu went on and on about how he wasn't a doggy and what not. By the time he was finished everyone was asleep, even Sesshomaru. He sweat dropped and went to bed.  
  
The next day   
  
Things are as unusual Inu-Yasha waking up Kagome harshly with a string of curses. Sesshomaru beating him up for saying such things in Rin's presence. Making him hold a boulder and passing the duty onto Kagome. She, saying a string of Sits. Rin giggling madly and shard hunting. But this time Kagome learns she can control Sesshomaru. "Here Sesshomaru hold this and don't drop it" holding up a hot kettle. Sesshomaru holds the hot side and starts burning but because of the curse he can't and he howls in anguish. "Let go Sesshomaru" and he dropped it with a clatter ' I can control Sesshomaru. I think. Let's see.' Hold the kettle on the bottom again." He moved and picked it up and started burning again. "Stop" Kagome sweat drops. Sesshomaru winces ' Oh no.' She figured it out.'  
  
Sorry yall nothing to do so I'll stop right there See you next time. Ray: Yahoo!!! I got more reviews than last time. {Does different dances}  
  
Ship: Eheehe ; Sorry 'bout Ray, He just ate 10 full boxes of Chocolate!  
  
Ray: Right here ya know! --  
  
Sess: Anyhow. While he is getting ready to kill {Shippou gasps} yes kill the kit here, let's move on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO  
  
A few days after Sesshy came in the group   
  
There was a rustle in the bush and everyone went into attack stance except for Sesshomaru. Suddenly a blur of brown came and attached itself to Sesshomaru's leg. "Rin was so worried" When Sesshomaru-sama didn't come home. Jaken-sama said it was because Rin smelled bad. Is that true?" "No it isn't Rin" Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice and patted Rin's head. Everyone was surprised at that. It seemed like an hour before Rin seemed to notice she was not alone. She went around saying "who's the pretty lady" or "who's that" but when she got to Inu-Yasha she said, "Who's the cute little doggy?" Inu went on and on about how he wasn't a doggy and what not. By the time he was finished everyone was asleep, even Sesshomaru. He sweat dropped and went to bed.  
  
The next day   
  
Things are as unusual Inu-Yasha waking up Kagome harshly with a string of curses. Sesshomaru beating him up for saying such things in Rin's presence. Making him hold a boulder and passing the duty onto Kagome. She, saying a string of Sits. Rin giggling madly and shard hunting. But this time Kagome learns she can control Sesshomaru. "Here Sesshomaru hold this and don't drop it" holding up a hot kettle. Sesshomaru holds the hot side and starts burning but because of the curse he can't and he howls in anguish. "Let go Sesshomaru" and he dropped it with a clatter ' I can control Sesshomaru. I think. Let's see.' Hold the kettle on the bottom again." He moved and picked it up and started burning again. "Stop" Kagome sweat drops. Sesshomaru winces ' Oh no. She figured it out.'  
  
Sorry yall nothing to do so I'll stop right there See you next time.  
  
MysticSilverAngel15 The whole cursed to be bound to eachother thing is not new, but Kagome being able to comtrol Sesshy? Thats a new one to me. I have a question though, why are the chapters so short?!?!?!?!? Update soon please.  
  
Anonymous please let things go alittle slowly because i could hardly understand u please update   
  
SilentBrat it's kinda short(but it was still a good chapter) if u add a little more detail to it the story will be longer..don't take no offense bcuz this is prolly better then mine...can't wait for ur next update -  
  
Western Hime You are evil!  
  
Why'd you have to end it there! Please please please update asap! 


	4. The fight for Kagome is created

Ray: I must thank WindmageLita for the cookies. Oh and don't worry the bat is being used right now. {Points behind back after big crack}  
  
Sess: Hey Ray I need a new bat.  
  
Inu: Owwwww help me. I'm being abused {Rubbing large bump on head}  
  
Mir: Thank god it's not me being abused.  
  
{Sango comes with Hiraikotsu and slams Miroku in the head.}  
  
San: That's pay back for groping me Hentai!  
  
Ray: I pray that someone will give me another bat.  
  
Ship: Hey review more. Ray threatened to stop writing if he doesn't get 20 more reviews.  
  
Ray: Right so I gots to have 35 reviews next time.  
  
Disclaimer: Boo Hoo  
  
"If you ever tell anyone about this I will personally kill you." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him calmly "Sesshomaru, put me down" Kagome said. Sesshomaru resisted but the curse was too strong for even his mental powers and he let her down. "You can't kill me as long as you have the curse." After that they went to bed with the others.  
  
The next day  
  
They went through the same procedure. Kagome sensed 3 shards "Inu yaha I sence 3 shards coming." But we have every shard except for Naraku's and ... Ah damn it to hell." Inu- Yasha swore. Soon he was pinned by Sesshomaru. "What is it?" He asked. " It's a he he he a wolf demon who thinks I'm his woman. His name is Kouga." She answered nervously. ' Hmm so Kouga has taken a liking to Kagome has he?' Suddenly a gust of wind came and out of it came Kouga. "Hey, dog breath. I've come to get my woman." He said. "Fuc you to hell. Kagome is not going to go with you." Inuyasha said. Kouga narrowed his eyes. "Who's going to stop me"? In a blink of an eye something knocked Kouga off his feet and disappeared again. Kouga got to his feet, puffing like a mad and, well you get the point. He just calmed down and faster than you could have said "Sesshomaru" Kagome was with Kouga. "This is so great. Now we can become mates!"  
  
Back with the group  
  
"Go after her Sesshomaru" said Miroku. Sesshomaru tried to resist, but he couldn't so he left with a smirking Miroku standing with the other group. Sesshomaru caught up with them pretty quick as did InuYasha and unbeknownst to the Inu's, so did the others riding on Kilala. Kouga found out about all of them except Sesshomaru pretty fast. 1) InuYasha attacked immediately 2) Shippou launched himself at Kagome. At that moment 2 things happened. 1 Kouga bonked Shippou on the head and 2 kicking InuYasha sending him flying. Sesshomaru decided then to come out. "Let her go" Sesshomaru said. "Make me" Kouga challenged. A battle between these two began.  
  
Sorry. I'm really tired of writing so I'm going k. oh here are the reviews  
  
blackrosebunny451 hey um ehy did ya type it twice?but anyways this is a great story please keep writing!  
  
SilentBrat Yay! kagome finally finds out she can control Sess. Update asap plz -  
  
Miss Lady Death What the heck is wrong with you?! You're just going to STOP here?! NO WAY! Write more stupid! I love it!! You must be crazy to just -stop- right there and leave me and the other readers hangin'! Well, update dumbass! I can't wait and that's why I'm being mean about it!  
  
nagumi strife Kool story but a little short. But other than that i love it. Keep up the great work.   
  
WindmageLita big ass smile  
  
yay kagome gets to control both inu-baka, AND fluffy-sama  
  
huggies rin-chan and shippou-chan  
  
thanks for not rushing into the romances  
  
it makes the stories better  
  
but PLEASE write longer chapters  
  
begs and holds out a freshly baked batch of her famous homemake chcolate chip cookies  
  
ill give ya a cookie if you write more   
  
oh yeah and here hands him a baseball bat  
  
use it to keep inuyasha in line winks  
  
Alexis Barnes ) it was a little confusing but please update  
  
Sesshy's koi I love it i love it i love it!  
  
please update soon! please! longer chapters! I love it! 


	5. The fight and after

Ray: Hey all you people out there. Plz dont kill me. I m sorry I didnt update for nearly a year but ...OoO;

Sessh: glares really hard: Die human. you have kept me away from Kagome to long insolent being.

Ray: dont make me turn you gay Sessh

Sessh: gulps in fear: Plz dont i'll do anything!

Ray: any thing?

Ship: Hey did you guys see Inu around here?

Ray: nope but dont worry Inu's going down **_Cackles evily_**

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha.. That belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi

Ray: on to the fic

Last time

**_"Let her go" Sesshomaru said. "Make me" Kouga challenged. A battle between these two began._**

Sesshomaru started the battle with a violent whiplash sending him and Kagome flying into a tree. Luckily Kougas back took the full brunt of the hit and Kagome left unscathed. Instead she shrieked loud enough to break the sound barrier. Kouga quickly dropped her to cover his ears while Sesshomaru just twitched.

"I knew you would see things my way" Sesshomaru retorted with a tiny, nearly invisible smirk that told wonders.

Quickly, he gathered Kagome in his arms while Kouga writhed in pain. Getting back to the group, he set Kagome on the ground wondering what happened to the otheres. coinceidently the others show up with an unconcious Inuyasha being dragged on the ground.

Sesshomaru quickly let go of Kagome and stood. He greeted the others emotionlessly and bid them goodnight andset up a comfortable place for Rin to sleep.

Later

Kouga woke up with a killer headache and left for his home, completly forgetting about thebattle earlier.

I think Im going to end it there: winces at the guns knives and swords: never mind

Back with the inu group...

Sesshomaru wakes in the night and quickly leaves to go home but can't. All of last days events run by him and he reluctently goes back to sleep. Through the night the Brujo leaves and places a rosary much like Inuyasha's on Sesshomaru. He leaves a note for Kagome and leaves before Sesshomaru could kill him for doing that particular thing to him.

" WHAT!" thunders Sesshomaru "Who dares put a rosary on this Sesshomaru!"

"Well by the looks of this, a Brujo did and he made me the speaker... WHAT?" Kagome suddenly cried when she realized the situation.

The Iu-Taishi were laughing their heads off at this predicament. Miroku freezes when he catches the look Sesshomaru gave them and nervously tried to tell his friends. Only Inuyasha didnt stop and he was soon up against a tree, the air knocked out of him. Angrily. Inuyasha stormed out after his brother.. half-brother let him go. Shippous nose was suddenly asaulted hby a horrid stench as was Sesshomaru's.

"Kikyo" Shippou wimpered

Everyone froze. Sangolooked at her friend and whispered if she heard Shippou.

"Yeah I did, why?" KAgome answered, not quite sure what her friends were insinuating.

Well Im tired see ya

Oh thanks for your reviews

whitedragon235- THanks for the tip

LadyAkina- I know he's an idiot isnt he? thanks fo the review

Silver Phoenix7- Ill try my bestto please

InuJinx- Ok I wont rush

Sorcy05- dont worry I will and Ill try to make it longer

Alexis Barnes- Okay OoO

Black apple- Okay whatever you say

Kavfh- Sure! Im here to please

Blackrosebunny- Okay okay just dont tell sesshy that or he'll do that personally: ouch

lyn- sure


End file.
